elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightingale Armor
The Nightingale Armor is a unique light armor set that appears in . The armor is the trademark of the Nightingales, a shadowy faction dedicated to the service of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. The faction is reformed during the course of the Thieves Guild questline and The Dragonborn is given a set of the armor before being inducted into the group. Because the armor is leveled, the magnitude of the enchantments and value are contingent upon character level. Acquisition The full set is given to the Dragonborn by Karliah before performing the initiation ritual of the Nightingales during the quest "Trinity Restored" for the Thieves Guild. All pieces are obtained when activating the Armor Stone, emblazoned with the Nightingales symbol, inside the Nightingale Hall. Enchantments Each piece bears an enchantment, the magnitude of which is dependent on character level. Three tiers of armor are available and the set with the strongest enchantments can be obtained after level 32. The character level when the quest "Trinity Restored" is started determines which tier of armor will be granted. In addition, wearing all four pieces of Nightingale Armor grants the effect "Nightingale Armor Full Set," which increases armor rating by 25 points. Smithing All pieces can be upgraded at a workbench with void salts and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however they do not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means they cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. Attributes by piece Level 1–18= |-| Level 19–31= |-| Level 32+= Gallery Female.jpg|Female Armor Skyrim_Nightingales_Armour.jpg|Male Armor TESV Nightingale Armor.png|Brynjolf and Karliah in the Armor Bugs * The armor can't be upgraded even when the player has a sufficient Smithing skill, perks, and void salts. **Possible solution: If Fine-Cut Void Salts are in the inventory, drop them or put them in a container. * Sometimes the coloring of the Hood will go, and it will become white, (as well as Nightingale hoods worn by others). Reinstalling the game seems to fix this, although you may lose saved progress in current games. ** Solution: Fast travel and it should turn back to black or un-equip it and re-equip it. ** Solution: Take off the hood and put it back on repeatedly. ** Solution: Drop the hood on the ground during the daytime and wait until night to pick it back up and equip it. *While wearing the gloves, human and wood elf fingers skin tone will always look the same no matter the character's skin tone. ** Solution: Restart the console. * Replacing the Nightingale Hood with a Shrouded Hood still gives the matching set effect. * The Muffle effect on the boots may not work as intended, as enemies will still detect the player, even far away. Tested with 90 Sneak and the Muffled Movement perk. Trivia *The armor container in the developers' room (accessible on PC only through the console command: coc qasmoke) contains all three versions of the Nightingale Armor. See also *Nightingale Blade *Nightingale Bow Appearances * es:Armadura de Ruiseñor (Conjunto) fr:Armure de Rossignol Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild